Overlapping Destiny
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Rae is the 19 year old who has only misfortune. Anthony, 20, is and was alone in life. Kelsey, 17, is that perfect popular girl. Jakob, 13, is a genius already in college. What happens when Kira brings them all together? (Warning: most characters are going to be OC, don't like don't read.) T because it's Death Note.
1. Rae

_I do not own death note. I'm just writing this fanfic. So… yeah. These are gonna be almost all OCs, but I might toss in some canon characters. Takes place around the time of the second kira's appearance._

I woke up, finding myself on the floor of my nasty apartment. Oh hi! I'm Rae, purple haired extraordinaire. I stood up, looking at the clock. It was nine thirty, damn. Crap, I have to go to school. I picked up my bag, running to the front door. I opened said door, and sprinted. "God, I need to get to To-oh right now," I murmured, reaching the bottom floor.

"Rae you need to stop making so much noise!" my landlady said. I shook my head, practically leaping through the door into my car.

"I need to get there now, hurry up car!" I said frantically. Driving at almost ten miles over the limit, I made it to campus with about five minutes to spare. I sighed, opening the car door. I ran to class, opening the door. The teacher looked at me, glaring. Everyone looked at me momentarily before returning their attention to the teacher. The teacher looked at me, pointing at the clock. I was two hours late. "Sorry. I'm so sorry," I murmured looking at the teacher. He looked at me, making a shoo motion.

"Leave," he said.

"Please I'm very sorry!" I said. The teacher glared.

"This is a university. You have to be serious, but you've been late for this class for the eighth day in a row. I'm sorry Rae Tamorra, but you're expelled from my class," he said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Please! No!" I shouted, looking around the classroom. Only two people looked at me. Light Yagami, with a smug look on his face, and Emmett, my friend since elementary school. He smiled at me, turning his attention to the teacher.

"You know what? Class dismissed," the teacher said. I sighed, turning around and walking out. Again?" I murmured, upset. "Father is gonna be upset." I pulled out my cell phone, calling father.

"Hello?" his voice said. "Who is it?" He sounded exhausted. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was kicked out of another class," I murmured. I held my breath waiting for his scornful remarks.

"Its not important right now!" he shouted, taking me aback. "I just need to get out right now." The phone clicked, hanging up. That was strange…he sounded worried.

"Oh…well," I murmured, getting in my car. I looked out and saw Light, with that kid named Hideki, and that model Misa Misa. Strange…oh well. I drove home, leaping out of the car. The landlady opened the door, also glaring at me.

"You got kicked out of another class. You don't pay rent on time. The tenants complain about you. Get your stuff and get out," she said, tossing some boxes onto the street. I sighed.

"Can I stay in?" I whined. "Please!" I realized I sound so desperate, but I mean… I need a place to live! The landlady frowned, looking at me quickly. She slammed the door shut. I picked up the box and put them in the trunk. Sighing, I sat down behind the driver's seat. I turned on the radio.

"News on more of Kira's murders," the telecaster said. He started going down the list. I smiled, no familiar names.

"Good, good," I murmured.

"And the last one…Tamoke Tamorra."


	2. Death Note?

I sat in my car staring forward, my hands gripping the wheel tightly. "Did I hear that right? It can't be…my dad isn't a criminal," I thought. "Unless…earlier…was Dad committing a crime when I called him?" None of this made sense. I got out of the car quickly and went to the trunk. I found that little LCD TV my mom got me a while ago, picking it up and getting back into the front seat. I flipped it on.

"We received word of more of Kira's killings. Tamoke Tamorra," and the newscaster proceeded down a long list. I banged my head on the wheel.

"Dad…no," I murmured. "You were the last thing in this world that mattered to me." I started to cry, when the landlady walked up to my car.

"Get off this parking spot, its for tenants only," she said. At least that's what I heard. She banged on the window twice. "Did you hear me?" I looked up at her, anger in my eyes, turning the key and driving off.

"Damn lady," I murmured. I sighed, pulling over about five blocks later. I looked out the window sadly. I saw something black out of the corner of my eye, and I opened the car door. I looked down and saw a black notebook, and I picked it up, turning to the front cover. "Death Note?" I asked silently. I looked around, but there was nobody there, not cars nor people. I opened it to see if there was a name but there was nothing. Looking at the inside cover there was some writing.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

"The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I wonder…" I looked at my watch, thinking. "My landlady," I whispered, writing her name down in the notebook. I looked at my watch. "Forty seconds to get there," I said, turning on the car and quickly driving to the apartment. Upon arrival, I looked at my watch. "Ten," I thought, starting the mental countdown. I looked at the door and the landlady opened it. She looked at me, hate in her eyes, when she froze.

"Help," she whispered, clutching her chest and collapsing. I smirked, before forcing a frown. "Kira got her!" I shouted before driving off. I saw a few people in the mirror. A safe distance away, I smirked and laughed maniacally.


	3. Anthony

_A/N: Four characters are going be "happening" here, because I said so. They will cross paths, so it's going to be all good here._

"Damn," I whispered, finding a new dent in my arm. I looked up at my half of the bunk, I fell off again. I got up and looked at the mirror to see if I had any other bruises, when I did that compulsion I try to resist. My slick deep green hair, the aviator glasses I never took off, and my pale blue eyes. That scar over my left eye. "I have to stop judging myself," I said. I peeled myself away from the mirror and walked down to the kitchen. I took a quick bite of that bagel I left to defrost last night, before losing interest. I opened the freezer to find that I only had four of those bucket-things of ice cream left. Grabbing one, and not giving a crap if I get fat (which I don't) I dug into the 5-pint Neapolitan bliss while getting ready to go out. I tossed the thing in the trash, as well as grabbed a backpack, as I opened the door and walked out. A girl with purple hair drove by while laughing like a psychopath. I heard some people yelling off in the distance, so I walked over in the opposite direction.

Some random guy walked by, asking, "Aren't you gonna see what happened?" I ignored him until he was out of distance. I slid down my aviator glasses to avoid eye contact, as usual. Soon after, several police cars drove by, each with someone looking at me strangely. I would have gotten arrested if they didn't have somewhere to be. Finally reaching the store, I pulled out my wallet as I picked up a basket.

"Hello sir, can I offer some assistance?" an employee asked. I shook my head, and kept walking. I picked up three boxes of lollypops, all strawberry. Walking to the freezer section, I picked up about, what was it? Twenty-six, I think, of those five-pint bucket things. I walked over to the checkout aisles, finding them all full. I sighed, getting in the shortest one. After about a minute, the people in front of me offered their place in line. I'm not sure if it was for my frozens or for the death glare I was giving the person holding up the line.

"Why thank you, Eunice," the old man said who was holding up the line. He picked up his things and walked, or shuffled rather, towards the door. I looked at the lady and handed her my stuff.

"Why hello, are you having a good day?" she asked. I smirked, trying not to laugh. I was thinking about a picture I saw a _long_ time ago. "What's so funny?" the lady said with a hint of disgust in her voice as her hands flew with each individual ice cream tub, I guess you could say.

"Its nothing," I said, letting a small laugh escape. She frowned at me, ringing up the total. A small laugh escaped my mouth again. The lady smirked.

"That'll be $137 please," she said. I frowned, looking at her.

"You know, just because you think I could be laughing at you doesn't me you have the right to steal my money," I said. The lady looked surprised, but composed herself.

"I'm not stealing your money," she said. I smirked.

"Twenty six tubs of ice cream each at four dollars. That is $104 dollars. Three boxes of lollypops for three dollars each is nine dollars. So, unless you're saying that tax is over 10%, which it isn't, you're trying to bullshit your way into thirty three bucks," I said, loud enough for people nearby to hear. They started showing the various signs of disapproval. The lady frowned, making a shush gesture. I smirked, giving her the amount needed. She glared at me as I put the stuff in the backpack.

"Sir," she started, before I threw her another death glare. I pulled out two five dollar bills. I took my stuff and walked towards the door as she stared at me breathlessly. I opened the box and pulled out a lollypop, sticking it in my mouth. Turning around quickly, I pulled out my wallet.

"Here's five for your outdated makeup," I said, handing her one, "and here's the other five if you do me a favor, and shut the hell up."


	4. Third Kira?

Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own Death Note

As I walked home, lollipop in mouth, I decided to examine the surroundings. New, huh? Yeah, I don't care much. I saw about twenty people die, dropping like flies. The first two seemed normal, you know, Kira killings, but the either eighteen…I know for a fact are completely innocent. A terrible person disregards feelings entirely. A normal person can tell when people get emotional. Someone, like me, can see it in people's eyes, their emotions. These people, they weren't criminals. They weren't even petty thieves. I walked home, going back up to my room and turning the TV on. "There has been 32 more deaths by Kira," the newscaster said. "Strangely, 18 of these were innocent people, with not so much as a misdemeanor on their records. Kira seems to be more and more violent. The police would like to request everyone to act carefully, revealing your identity to as few people as possible. Thank you." I turned the TV off.

"What happened here?" I murmured. Now, I don't believe what Kira is doing is right, but I don't argue the results. I'm aware of his method of killing, generally a heart attack to a criminal of some kind. So, therefore a third Kira killed 18 people. (I was aware of the second Kira when s/he came up) It only seemed right. "I wonder if the police know about this," I said, flicking my aviator glasses up. As if a light bulb lit over my head, I looked around for some form of paper. I scoured the house for even a notepad, taking about fifty minutes. Finally finding it, I pulled out the pen I found earlier.

I wrote on the paper, "I know about the third Kira. Call me." I wrote my cell phone address, folded it, and tucked it in my pocket. Smirking, I picked up my fake licenses, for the purpose of protecting myself from Kira, and trading them for my real ones. I sighed, taking each of them, and snapping them into several pieces. I took it and threw it in the garbage disposal, walking out the door. I started walking towards the police station, when I saw a girl with purple hair and…red(?) eyes. She looked around, while holding a black notebook. She wrote a few things in it, and started to walk on. She turned to look at me when I got a good deep look in her eyes. Eight people nearby dropped, each having a heart attack. She smirked, and walked away.

"She's the third Kira," I whispered. I can't say, how, but I just know. Her eyes, filled with insanity and emotions pushed to the brink, told me everything. And this one didn't need a name. She needed a face. And she just as easily could have killed me. I started running, no sprinting, towards the police station. When I got there, I was panting. I opened the doors and walked up to the reception desk, where the police chief's kid, Light Yagami, was talking to the receptionist. He looked over at me, smirked, and walked out. I would have red his eyes, but they were…too deep.

"May I help you?" the lady asked. I nodded, panting.

"Can you give this to the chief of police?" I asked, pulling out the piece of paper. "Its important, concerning Kira." The receptionist nodded, grabbing the paper and sliding it in some sort of cubby. She nodded.

"Thank you. May I get your name to leave a message?" she asked. I nodded, telling her my fake name. She smiled. I smirked, turning around and walking out. Light Yagami was waiting for someone, though I wasn't sure whom. He turned to face me and smiled, appearing to be thinking.

"Hi, my name is Light Yagami. I overheard you talking about the Kira case. I can deliver your message faster," he said. I shook my head.

"I suppose. Tell your father I know about the third Kira," I said.

"Okay, I will. Can you give me your name?"


End file.
